Rise of The Dragon God
by Mr. Narrative-30 Days of Iron
Summary: AU: Natsu goes on the S-Class Quest with the Strauss siblings, but the mission still ended in failure. Seeing his love get murdered, psychologically breaks Natsu. He vows to get stronger so that never happens again. A deity promises to help him with that as they offer to teach him God Slaying Magic. She promises to make him the strongest man on the planet. Stronger!Natsu Smarter!


_**Chapter 1: The Birth of The Dragon God**_

* * *

_**Ages (x777)**_

_**Etherious Natsu Dragneel- 10 (Physically)**_

_**Makarov Dreyar- 81**_

_**Gray Fullbuster- 11**_

_**Cana Alberona- 11**_

_**Erza Scarlet- 12**_

_**Levy Mcgarden- 10**_

_**Mirajane Strauss- 12**_

_**Elfman Strauss- 11**_

_**Lisanna Strauss- 10**_

_**Laxus Dreyar- 16**_

_**Lucy Heartfilia- 10**_

_**July 7, x777**_

"Igneel! Dad! Where are you?!" A young child's voice screamed out as it echoed throughout the mountains.

This young child had wild spiky salmon colored hair. He had onyx colored eyes. He had no top on and was only wearing rugged brown pants that seemed to be in pretty bad condition considering that he had no only other type of clothing on.

"Is this a prank? If it is, it's not even funny! Come on, let's eat breakfast and get back to training!" The young boy shouted again. Only this time, it reverberated throughout the entire mountain area he was currently residing in.

However, he received no response. All he got was the silence of the mountains and of the forest below. Oh and some birds flew away from him.

"You gotta be kidding me…. No way that overgrown lizard just left me out to dry out here!"

The boy's name is Natsu Dragneel. The adopted son of the King of the Fire Dragons, Igneel. He is a first generation Fire Dragon Slayer.

Natsu huffed as he started walking down towards the forest, "Oh who needs him, anyway?! I'll just get food myself!"

It wasn't long until Natsu caught some fresh deer and roasted them. He cooked him with his natural Fire Dragon Slayer magic. Just like how Igneel taught him. After Natsu finished his meal he looked towards the sky looking for signs of his adoptive father.

"Dad… where are you?" Natsu tugged at the white scaly scarf wrapped around his neck. When he woke up, this is what he had on. He doesn't have any prior memory of the scarf… well that's not exactly true. When Natsu tried to think of when he ever saw the scarf before, he gets a vague vision of a young and beautiful blonde woman knitting the scarf. And that's all Natsu remembers.

Natsu sniffed the scarf, "It has Ignee's scent… but I don't smell hmi anywhere near here!'

Dragons Slayers have a sensitive sense of smile much like dragons and other creatures. They can track down people from miles away. Their other senses are also enhanced but their noses more than anything.

"Did he fly really far away to get something? Oh yeah, that's right! I almost forgot what day it was!" Natsu grinned happily, "He must be fetching me a gift. Yeah that's it! That has to be why. He wanted to surprise me when I woke up. You clever dragon!"

Natsuy was ecstatic. His father was seemingly going to bring him a present for his special day.

Today was July 7, x777. Natsu Dragneel's birthday….

"I turned 10 today! It must be even a more special gift since I'm now in the double digits!" Natsu then got up and started stretching, "Ignee;l said that once I'm 10 years old, he can start showing me some serious spells! And even harder training! Oh this is going to be the best day ever! I'm going to start the warmup so that when he comes back, we can start the special training right away!" Natsu chirped as he started doing warm up exercises that Igneel had him do everything before training.

Natsu was ready for the best day ever!

Only… it was the opposite.

Natsu finished his warm up exercises and then proceeded to wait for the King of the Fire Dragons.

He waited and waited….

Until it turned dark and Igneel was nowhere to be seen.

Natsu looked up at the sky in worry, "Dad… where are you? I'm scared. I can't survive by myself! I need you. Where are you?!"

Natsu then began to shed tears as he thought of possible reasons for the Dragon's departure.

"Is it… Is it because I'm not good enough? I'm too much of a brat? I'm too hard headed? Dumb? Was I not good enough for you? Did I disappoint you? Am I too weak? Okay I'm sorry that I still don't know how to use the **Secret Arts**! But they are crazy hard! And sure, my roar could be better, but everything else is fine! You said so yourself!'

Natsu then grit his teeth in frustration as more tears spilled out.

"SO WHY?! Why would you tell me that you will always be proud of me? When that clearly isn't true. Why did you have to leave me Igneel!? WHY?! WHY?!"

Natsu yelled out at the top of his lungs as now his tears bursted, letting them all fall free.

"I… I loved you Dad. You were the only one who ever cared for me. I was left in this world with no parents… no family. And you took me in. SO now that you're gone… I don't even know what to do anymore!"

It took an hour until Natsu finally calmed down and wiped all of the tears. He looked back up at the sky again, as if he was hopelessly looking to see if Igneel was flying back.

"He…. He's not coming back. Is he?" Natsu asked this question to himself. Asking himself that question was when he realized the true reality of the situation.

He is alone. No family in sight.

Natsu wanted to cry for a little bit longer, but he decided not to.

"If Igneel wants to abandon me… then fine. Let him. I don't need that lizard anyways. He thinks I'm not good enough? Alright then. I'm going to continue my training… without him. I will become the strongest dragon slayer there ever was. The greatest mage on the planet. And then, I'll find him. We will fight for one last time, and I'm going to beat him. That will show him, who's the true Fire Dragon King!"

Natsu then prepared to go to sleep, "Starting tomorrow, I'm going to leave this place. Staying here won't bring me anything. I will just be wasting my time. If I'm going to become the strongest, then I will have to explore." And with that being said, Natsu went to sleep, ready to start his journey tomorrow morning.

From deep inside the boy's body, a deep and gruff force sadly sighed.

"**I'm sorry my son. I didn't want to leave you alone like that, but it had to be done. You may hate me now but you will understand once you're older. The fate of the world, no, the Universe, is dependent on your survival and growth. I know it will be a hard journey, but I'll always be here watching you. Get stronger Natsu, and make me, Igneel, King of the Fire Dragons, proud to call you my son!**"

* * *

It had been a week since Igneel left Natsu. The young Dragon Slayer took it upon himself to get up early and start his journey asap. Becoming the greatest mage in the world isn't going to come easy for the salmon haired child. So waking up past noon wasn't going to cut it anymore.

It didn't take long for Natsu to find civilization. But there was one problem that he soon discovered that he never thought he would ever need.

He was flat broke.

Not one, not a single jewel in his pockets.

One couldn't blame Nastu though. He had lived in the wild with Igneel for all of these years, that the need for money was non existent. However, it seems to be a big deal in the civilised world.

Natsu grumbled when he first heard that he couldn't just order whatever he wanted in the restaurant. The workers there asked where his parents were, and he merely replied with "Dad abandoned me." The workers showed sympathy for Nastu, but he just wanted to change the subject. He had asked how one goes about making money, and the workers simply replied with "Well, you get a job."

Natsu frowned and asked them what type of jobs he could get. They asked how old he was and when he told them he had just turned 10, they shook their heads and had to explain to him that people couldn't legally start working until they were 14 years of age. This was to prevent child labor.

"Man! So how am I supposed to make money then if I can't work?!"

"Well there is one way. Are you a mage?"

"Yup! I'm gonna be the strongest evert!"

"Well then, you could always join a guild. There, you complete job requests and get rewarded accordingly."

After hearing that, Natsu decided that he will find the nearest guild at once! He ran out the restaurant before the worker could tell him directions.

Now… Natsu was lost.

"I should have asked for directions when I was still in town! Stupid stupid stupid!" Natsu shouted. He was walking along a forest until he smelled some human scents.

"Oh snap, maybe I could ask them for directions." Natsu walked a bit faster, following the scent. It wasn't until he got there was when he would raise his eyebrows at what was happening in front of him.

"We ain't gonna say it again! Give us your shit!" A man in dark clothes said. He had a mask on along with his partner, most likely to protect their identities.

"Please…. We don't have much. Just let me and my girl go quietly-"

"That ain't gonna happen until you hand over all of your jewels! Or else you and your lady gonna get it. And me and my boy may have a little _fun_ with her if you don't cooperate!"

The young couple's facial expression shifted to shock and then fear. The bandit was about to knock the guy out until they all heard a loud yell.

"HEY! What do you two think you're doing? Why are you trying to make him give you his money?" Natsu asked as he had an annoyed expression. For some reason, seeing the defenseless couple get harassed by the two bandits just rubbed Natsu the wrong way. As if the thought of seeing innocents get hurt made him boil in anger.

"Who's this kid?" The bandit asked his partner. He shrugged his shoulders, signalling he didn't know.

"Is he with you?" He turned to the couple who slowly shook their heads negatively.

"Hey don't ignore me! Answer my question, creep!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Well, its cuz we want his money, duh." The bandit nonchalantly asked. "Do you know what a robbery is, kid?"

Natsu nodded, "Yeah, Igneel taught me that word. It means when you steal. Stealing is when you take something from someone without permission. That's wrong. Igneel always taught me to never steal from anybody."

The bandit laughed at his innocence, "Well good for you kid. However for us, stealing is good, So you better get out of here before you get yourself involved with something you don't want to be apart of."

Natsu growled, "I was already involved the moment I saw you bullying two good people. They didn't steal from you, did they? Why are you stealing their money, then? If you want money so bad, go find a job. That's what I'm doing! I'm flat broke but you don't see me being a thief!"

"That's cuz you're a dumb little child who probably only ever listens to moomy or daddy. Listen, you annoying little shit. When you get older, you're going to see that you're going to have to do some stuff to survive. In this world, the weak die, and the strong survive. If you don't adapt, you will perish. That's just the reality."

"So that gives the right to steal off of somebody else's hard work? No, I refuse to believe that! I just won't stand here and watch something so wrong.'

The bandit shrugged, "Then I'm going to have to kill you." He motioned towards his partner, "You get him. I'm going to finish with these two real quick-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Natsu jumped over the heads of the bandits and landed in front of the scared couple. They had their eyes wide at watching a child humping so high.

"You two just get outta here already! I'll handle these chumps." Natsu said. The couple were at first hesitant to leave a child alone with these bandits. But the desire fro their own survival outweighed their worry for Natsu's safety and thus they ran away as fast as they could.

"You gotta be kidding me!? I'm going to kill this pink haired little shit."\

'It's salmon, not pink!" Natsu then took a deep breath as his belly enlarged slightly as he yelled,

"**Roar of the Fire Dragon!**"

A torrent of orange colored flames spewed at the two bandits. They started to sweat as they realized Natsu is a mage.

"What the fuck?! He's a wizard?"

"He can breathe fire?!"

Before they could try to evade the spell, the two were essentially roasted and knocked unconscious due to the pain and heat.

"That'll show them. Stupid theives." Natsu was ready to turn around and continue on his path, before he smelled the scent of another person.

"That was a pretty strong spell back there."

Natsu saw a short old man with a long stick that resembled a cane, walking out of the bushes and trees. He had an expression that hinted that he was impressed by Natsu's display.

"You took out those bandits in with just one spell. Nice work. Color me impressed."

Natsu looked at the old man curiously, "Who are you?"

The old man extended his hand to Natsu's, "I am Makarov Dreyar. I am also a mage."

Natsu shook Makarov's hand, "Uhh, nice to meet you. My name is Natsu Dragneel."

"Natsu eh? It means summer. Seems like a pretty fitting name given your magic."

"So what are you doing here, Gramps?" Natsu asked, already coming up with a nickname for the old mage. Makarov eyes twitched at this and was about to correct the child, but decided against as he was already a grandfather anyway.

"Just a casual stroll through the forest. I just came back from a long and boring meeting and I just needed to stretch my legs a bit. Damn those councilmen. Making me come out all the way here." Makarov grumbled. He would have rather stayed at the guild and read porn magazines all day with Gildarts.

Makarov then eyed Natsu up and up down. He frowned at the boys lack of clothing. He only had rags on for pants.

"I saw your little dialogue with that bandit. You're pretty passionate huh?"

Natsu nodded, "I don't know how to explain it, but seeing two people getting mistreated like that… when they didn't do anything wrong… it just strikes a nerve. Especially when others try to steal the hard work of others. It just grinds my gears a bit."

Makarov hummed in thought, 'Looks like this child has a pure heart. His first natural instinct is to protect. And he seems to be pretty proficient with magic for his age. I think me and the Guild would love to have someone like him. But I should probably ask his parents or guardians for permission first.'

"Tell me Natsu, where are your parents? I don't think they would be happy to know that you were getting yourself involved with a robbery."

Natsu looked down at the floor sadly, "My Dad…. abandoned me."

Makarov looked at the boy with sympathy, "I'm sorry to hear that. No child such as you should ever have to experience something like that." Makarov then got curious, "So you have no relatives or family? Grandparents, siblings, uncles, aunts, cousins?"

Natsu shook his head, "I don't remember having human parents or family. My earliest memory is Igneel adopting me as his son and teaching Fire Dragon Slayer."

Makarov gasped in shock, "Say what now?! You're a Dragon Slayer?! And your adoptive father is Igneel?! As in King of the Fire Dragons?!"

"That's the one. He left about a week ago… on my birthday too."

Makarov could see a few tears building up in Natsu's eyes, "I'm… I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that, my boy.'

Natsu wiped a few tears with his finger, "Don't worry about it Gramps. It wasn't your fault. Yeah I was mad at first… I still am, but I made a decision."

Makarov raised his eyebrows in curiosity, "Oh and what may that be?"

Natsu smirked, "I'm going to become the strongest mage in all of Earth Land! And once that happens, I'm going to find Igneel again… and I'm going to destroy that overgrown lizard! And when I do that, I will become the Fire Dragon King!"

Makarov tilted his head in a little bit of surprise, "That's quite ambitious. There are many strong mages out there. It won't be easy to surpass them. It also won't be easy to beat the Fire Dragon King in battle. Are you sure you can do it?"

Natsu nodded, "I believe in myself. And once I've done that… I will start a family of my own. One that truly loves and cares for each other and won't ever abandon each other."

'The kid just wants compassion… and love. I know what I must do.'

"Well I may be able to help you with your dream. When I told you that I was a mage as well, I wasn't exactly telling you the full story. I am one of the Ten Wizard Saints, and the Guild Master of Fairy Tail. The strongest Guild in all of Fiore." Makarov said as he internally smirked seeing the boy's reaction.

"WOAH! I didn't know you were that strong?! Can I join your guild? Do I like, have to take an entrance exam or something?" Natsu asked. With it being the strongest guild in the nation, the Dragon Slayer assumed that they wouldn't just let any old chip off the block enter.

Makarov waves his hand, "No, of course not! We are a special guild. We don't care how strong or good you are with magic. We are a family first and accept anyone into the guild regardless of your history. You said you want to become the greatest mage, correct? Well, I have many capable wizards in my guild, so they should be able to challenge you and motivate you to get even better. And if it's a family you want, then like I said, we treat each other as if we were flesh and blood. So, do you accept my invitation?"

Natsu didn't even need to think twice, "OF COURSE! Let's go right now!"

Makarov chuckled, "I appreciate the enthusiasm, but we need to get you some clothes first. No child of mine is going to get caught looking like that."

Natsu scratched his head sheepishly, "Oh yeah, right. People were giving me weird looks. I guess that's the reason why."

Makarov began to walk ahead of Natsu, "Let's go, child. There is a town not too far away. There should be a shop where they sell clothes."

* * *

After Nastu and Makarov finished shopping for clothes, they boarded a train straight to Magnolia, the town which housed the greatest guild in Fiore. And it was at that moment that Natsu discovered his greatest weakness…. Motion sickness.

As soon as the train began to move, Natsu's face turned green as he covered his mouth to prevent vomit from coming out. Makarov observed and thought that he should take him to Porlyusica to see why he gets so motion sick.

Once they left the train, (Natsu kissed the ground in relief), they made their way to the guild.

"Woah… this place is huge!" Natsu remarked at the tall guild building. 'So this is a Wizard Guild, huh?"

"Yep, it is called Fairy Tail." Makarov replied.

"That's a weird name. Especially for the strongest guild in the country."

The old man chuckled, "Yes, but, you see, nobody knows whether or not fairies have tails, or if they even exist. So it'll forever be a mystery. Unless we try to find out. Which could become an amazing adventure. An everlasting one. And our members are the ones who would want to find out."

"Everlasting adventures…" Natsu felt a certain sensation when he heard those words. As if adventure was calling him. It made him excited.

"I think I get it, and it sounds awesome!"

As soon as they enter through the doors, the people inside welcome their master back. They also ask who's the new kid. The older members wonder where all of these orphans are coming from. Natsu introduces himself as a Fire Dragon Slayer, and when he claims that he was raised by the Fire Dragon King, a certain raven haired boy speaks up.

"Yeah right! And cats can fly! You honestly expect us to believe you were raised by a dragon?!" A boy around Natsu's age exclaimed. He was wearing nothing but boxers. This was Gray Fullbuster.

"Hey! Don't you dare call me a liar! I was raised and trained by Igneel. I have the magic to prove it!" Natsu shot back. He did not appreciate the way Gray was speaking to him. Calling him a liar was not something he would take lightly. Especially if it is regarding Igneel.

"You're magic is probably a rip off. I bet my ice can freeze your sorry excuse for flames-"

"GRAY! Your clothes!" A young brunette girl shouted to the ice make user. Her name was Cana Alberona.

"Aw, man!"

Natsu sweatdropped, "Geez, what a pervert."

"Who you calling a pervert, pinky?" Gray asked as he and Natsu headbnutted each other's foreheads.

"You! Ya loudmouth streaker! And my hair is salmon, not pink! At least make your insults accurate."

The two then got into a kiddy brawl as they punched and kicked each other without the use of magic. The older members looked on in amusement.

"Well, feisty one, eh?" Makarov commented as he drank his tea.

'He'll fit right in!" One of the adult mages said.

Then suddenly, a young girl in armor stopped the brawl and pushed the two away from each other. Gray cowered in fear, while Natsu looked at her, annoyed that his fight was interrupted.

"What? Ya want some of this, too, Red?" Her hair reminded him of Igneel's scales. They were almost the same color too. Memories of his time with the Fire Dragon started to resurface in the boy's mind.

"Don't do it!" Gray warned but it was already too late. The red head threw the two boys to the wall causing craters in it as bruises formed on top of their heads.

"What total idiots…" The girl said as she huffed at their immature behavior.

"But why me, too?" Gray whined.

"You're not to fight! Are we clear?"

"YES, MA'AM!"

"Woah. Scary!" Natsu yelled as he rubbed his throbbing head.

The girl looked at him, "Hey kid, your name is Natsu, right?'

He looked away from her embarrassingly, "Yeah, Natsu Dragneel." Natsu wondered why she was calling him a kid. They both looked around the same age.

She grinned, "Natsu, huh? Nice to meet you. Let's get one thing straight. Everyone in Fairy Tail treats each other like family. And this Guild Hall is our home. Your home. It is not a place for fighting. Do you understand?'

'Family..' Natsu smiled sadly as he nodded, "Yeah, I gotcha."

"Welcome to Fairy Tail. I'm Erza!" The red head finally introduced herself. Erza could feel a fiery spirit within Natsu. He seemed like someone with a lot of potential.

'She's mean." Natsu whispered. But Gray heard him.

"For real.' Natsu and Gray smirked at each other but then huffed away.

"Why are you scaring the new kid, banshee?" A young girl with silver hair and blue eyes snickered at Erza. She was wearing revealing gothic attire and held her long hair in a ponytail with a purple ribbon.

"Mirajane, mind your business. I was teaching him proper discipline and how the guild works. That's all." Erza said as she looked at Mirajane with a glint of anger in her eyes.

"Poor Natsu. He was just defending Igneel's honor. And now this red ugly bitch put her hands on him."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, YOU WHITE HAIRED SLUT?!" Erza exclaimed.

"You heard me! Or do all of those strawberry cakes you eat, affect your hearing? You fatty."

"They DON'T make me FAT! They make my boobies bigger. But I guess someone with such a flat chest wouldn't understand would you?"

'That's it-"

"ENOUGH!" Makarov yelled which stopped the two girls dead in their tracks. "Erza you just told Natsu that he isn't allowed to fight and yet you're letting yourself get provoked by Mira. If you want to set an example to our new member, don't be a hypocrite, and actually follow the example you want to set."

"Sorry, Master. I apologize for letting my emotions get the best of me." Erza said while bowing.

"That goes to you too Mira." Makarov looked directly at the silver haired mage.

"Whatever." She crossed her arms and was about to go back to what she was doing before the old Master called her name again.

"Hey, Mira, do you mind giving Natsu here, his guild mark? To make it official."

"Sure. Come over here, Dragon Boy." Mira told Natsu as he got the stamp out.

"What color do you want and where?"

"Hmm… red and on my right shoulder." Natsu said as he rolled up his right sleeve.

As she gave him the mark, she whispered to him, "Hey were you really raised and taught magic by a dragon?'

"Of course! I'm many things, but one of them is not a liar!"

Mira smirked, "Your teacher was a dragon? That's pretty badass. We should spar sometime." Mira had taken an interest in Natsu. Not just because he was a new member, but also because she liked his attitude. She also felt demonic energy within him. She was confused and thought she was just imagining things, but the demon spirits inside of her kept on shouting something about "_E.N.D has finally returned" _or something like that. She had no idea what that meant. When she took a look at him, he didn't seem at all like a demon. He just looked too… pure.

"Oh yeah! I can't wait. I love fighting!" Natsu exclaimed with a grin. "I'm going to have to continue my training. I'm going to become the strongest mage ever. I can't let anything hold me back!"

'Such determination,' Mira thought. She cringed in annoyance when she kept on hearing the demonic spirits inside of her yelling about, "_Don't fight E.N.D! You'll get yourself killed._" She just ignored them.

"Alright, all done! You are now officially a member of the Fairy Tail guild!' Mira said as Natsu looked at his guild mark in excitement.

"Oh yeah! This is my start line! Thanks a lot Mira! I think you're a cool person. I can't wait until our spar."

The She-Devil blushed, "D-Don't mention it."

It was indeed Natsu's start line, as this is how the journey of the greatest mage ever, began…

* * *

It wasn't long until Natsu familiarized himself with all of the guild members. Although he and Gray always seem to butt heads, they are actually pretty cool friends whenever they are not trying to kill each other. They just had a natural rivalry with one another, given the fact that they had completely opposite elements. Even so, their rivalry is what made them become closer anyway.

Erza was still pretty strict with Natsu. But the Dragon Slayer didn't mind. If honestly reminded him so much of Igneel. When Natsu got his first job request, it was revealed that he could not read at all. Erza took it upon herself to teach her guildmate an extensive vocabulary. She even told him to think of her as Igneel Number 2. In three days, she taught Natsu all of the vocabulary he needed to know to become an effective Fairy Tail Wizard. It was a nightmare, but Natsu was able to do it. He just knew he was never taking a lesson from Erza ever again.

One of the members that Natsu got to know really well was Lisanna, the youngest of the Strauss siblings. She was easily the nicest to him, besides her sister. They spent so much time together that Lisanna even said that one day, Natsu will be her husband. The boy blushed at the thought, but couldn't deny that it made him feel warm inside.

They even took care of an egg together, which turned out to be housing a blue flying cat with wings. Natsu named him Happy, given that his birth made everyone in the guild feel happy. Happy was Natsu's best friend, and they were pretty much father and son. Naturally, Happy saw Lisanna as his mother figure which made the two even seem more like a married couple.

Mirajane saw how happy her sister would get every time she saw Natsu. She knew she liked him. Hell, the whole guild knew. They were practically made for each other. However, this made the She-Devil hurt inside. The thing was, she also had a crush on the Fire Dragon Slayer. But she couldn't do anything about those feelings because she would hurt her sister. And that is something she would never ever do. Makarov, Gildarts, and Laxus noticed the way that Mira would look whenever Natsu and Lisanna talked. They didn't say anything either. Who would want to break those two up?

Well… maybe Fate.

"You're going on an S-Class Quest?! That is so not fair!" Natsu yelled.

The year was now x782. Five years had passed since Natsu joined Fairy Tail. He was now 15 years old and had grown stronger. He is around the level of a high B to a low A class mage. While that was pretty impressive, given his age, it still wasn't as high as he would have liked. Although Natsu was strong in his own right, he still wasn't a match for the likes of Mirajane, Erza, Laxus, and definitely not Gildarts. Those particular mages had more experience and better control and mastery with their magic. No matter how hard he tried, he just still couldn't beat them. Erza assured him that with time, he will catch up and surpass them all. But Natsu didn't know how that would happen. He can't beat Igneel at this level. He tried training and making his Dragon Slaying Magic stronger, but he was stagnant.

So when Lisanna told him that she and her siblings were going on an S-Class Quest, the Salmon haired teen flipped his lid.

"I still haven't even been nominated as a candidate for the S-Class trials, and you're over here going on a quest just like that?!" Natsu said with a tick mark. Every year, Ntsu trained as hard as he could to get selected for the S-Class Trials. It was his dream to surpass the S-Class Mages already in his guild. However, Makarov always told him that he was still too young. When he has grown stronger and has more mastery of his magic is when he will get the chance to become S-Class.

"Aw, come on. I'm sure it won't be long before you'll be going on them, too." Lisanna said as she smiled at Natsu. She always thought he was cute when he was mad.

"Oh yeah? When? Gramps keeps telling me it's time yet. So when will that time come?"

"I don't know when exactly, but whenever it happens, I'll be there to support you. Right now, we need you to keep things safe back at Fairy Tail."

"But… I wanna go.." Natsu whined as his partner, Happy snickered at his father's misfortune.

"Lisanna! Hurry up! Or me and Elfman will leave you behind!" Mirajane said as she walked up to where Lisanna and Natsu were,

"Oh, sorry sis! I was just trying to cheer up Natsu. He's bummed out that I get to go on an S-Class Quest, and he can't." Lisanna said with a chuckle.

Mirajane looked at Natsu with a sympathetic smile, "Sorry about that, Dragon Boy. I don't know why Master doesn't nominate you. You're strong enough to be S-Class-'

Natsu suddenly fell to his knees, "Please, Mira! You have to let me go!"

"Uhhh…" Mira looked at the begging form of Natsu with uncertainty.

Natsu clapped his hands together in a prayer motion, "Please, you have to let me go! I'll do anything! I don't care what it is, but just let me go!"

She then smirked, "Anything…?"

"YES!"

"Mira… be nice." Lisanna was suspicious of the look in her sister's eye. What could she be thinking of doing with _her_ Natsu?

"Oh, I'll be nice. Fine. You can come. Bring Happy with you too. But when we come back, just remember our deal, okay?" Mirajane said as she walked ahead to where Elfman was waiting, with a not so subtle sway to her hips.

"Are you sure about this Natsu? My sister is a little crazy."

"Nah, I don't care. I just want to go on this quest!" Natsu looked at his partner, "You ready Happy?"

"AYE!'

"Hell yeah! This is going to be the best quest ever!"

* * *

Natsu was regretting those words right now…

He grunted in pain as he held his chest. He tried to put as much pressure onto it as possible so that he doesn't pass out due to blood loss. He looked at the giant monster in front of him.

"Great… " Natsu mumbled sarcastically as he stood up on his feet. He barely had enough energy to even move. His magic container was almost down to zero.

"I can't fail my first S-Class quest… not like THIS!" Natsu roared as his flames bursted to life.

"Natsu…. No." Mirajane looked on as she was also on the ground in pain. Her right arm was bruised up and she could barely even use it. "Don't… you're going to get yourself killed. Just stay down. That monster is too strong-"

"THAT MONSTER IS YOUR BROTHER! My guildmate! And I'll be damned if I'm just going to let family of mine get taken over like that. Come on, Elfman! You're stronger than this! A real man wouldn't let some monster control him!"

The job was simple. Get rid of a monster who was terrorizing a town. The monster was so strong that even an S-Class Mage will have a hard time. They sent Lisanna and Happy to evacuate the civilians while Natsu, Mira, and Elfman take on the beast. However, the beast was more than what they could handle and made quick work of them. Seeing no other option, Elfman attempted a full body takeover on the beast. Mira yelled at him to not do that as he would lose control to the soul of the beast.

Elfman didn't listen and tried to take over, but it backfired just like the elder Strauss said it would.

'I could probably use one of my **Secret Arts**… no I can't. I might hurt Elfman! Damn it! Why did he had to go and risk himself like that!' Natsu grit his teeth as he lifted a fist up.

"Natsu, don't! Listen to me. Just find Lisanna and Happy and get out of here while you still can!"

"And leave you and Elfman to the mercy of this beat? Yeah, right. Like you could ever convince me to do that. I'm not going to let anybody hurt you or your brother. Not on my watch."

Mira blushed at his words, 'Stupid dragon! Stop making fall more in love with you than I already am!'

The monster roared. Natsu had enough and cast a spell.

"**Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!**"

Natsu's fist was engulfed in fire and he landed a punch directly on the Beast's face. The beast cried out in pain as Natsu's spell left a burned mark. The beast had enough and smacked the Dragon Slayer away, causing the young man to fall face first on the ground.

"NATSU!" Mira yelled in worry.

Natsu lifted his face off from the ground, "I'm alive…. But, I can't move. I'm out of magic."

It was just at that moment, that Lisanna and Happy came flying back.

"Mira! Me and Happy evacuated everyone in the town! Now let me help you!"

Mira grit her teeth in pain, "You have to run, Lisanna. I was careless. Elfman tried to Take Over the beast to protect me and Natsu."

"My gosh, is that him?"

Mira nodded, "But its magic is too powerful! Elfman's lost control of himself!'

Happy flew over to Natsu, "Natsu! Are you alright? What happened to you?"

"I'll… I'll live. I tried my very best to save Elfman, but… I guess I'm still too weak. Heh, I guess Gramps was right. I'm still not ready for S-Class…" Natsu mumbled out as he barely had the energy to even speak.

"Sis, what do we do? How can we save our brother?" Lisanna asked as she helped Mirajane up.

"We have to get him back to his senses… before the beast permanently takes over his soul."

''Alright then," Lisanna began walking towards the beast.

Mira widened her eyes in horror, "What in the hell are you doing?"

Lisanna smiled at the beast, "Hey big brother Elfman. It's me. Your little sister, Lisanna. Let's just go home and talk about what happened today! Don't worry. We're not mad at you. We just want you back.'

Natsu looked up as his eyes bulged, "NO! LISANNA! Get away from there! He's not gonna listen! YOU NEED TO RUN!"

However, the Animal Takeover Mage did not listen to her crush. "We're a family, and when times are tough, we pull ourselves together and work things out. So why don't we go home."

The beast looked at her for a moment before it raised its hand.

'No…' Both Natsu and Lisanna thought simultaneously. Happy was just watching the whole scene unfold in shock.

Lisanna spread her arms, "Come on… don't be afraid big brother. We still love you."

The Beast either didn't listen or didn't care. It had taken over Elfman so much to the point where he couldn't even control himself anymore. He raised his hand and smacked Lisanna away violently. She was flying towards rocks as they heard cracks.

Mira yelled in dismay. Happy as well as he flew over to Lisanna's body with tears in his eyes.

Natsu watched the whole scene unfold with his mouth open. The love of his life was just taken away from him. And he was helpless to stop it. He wanted to scream. He wanted to yell. He wanted to cry. He wanted to get up and explode in a flurry of age. He wanted to get mad. He wanted to get angry.

But he couldn't.

The only thing he could do… was pass out due to the pain, blood loss, and magic exhaustion.

* * *

The next couple of days were the saddest that Fairy Tail had ever seen. The death of Lisanna had taken a toll on everybody. Everyone was sad. Of course, her siblings took it the worst. When they lost their parents, it was bad, but they still had each other. But losing their sibling, _the youngest sibling_, was just too much.

Of course, they began to blame themselves. Elfman argued that if he wasn't so weak, he wouldn't have lost control to the beast. The beast used his body to murder his little sister after all. Mirajane blamed herself as well. She was the captain and leader of the quest and was the oldest. So naturally, she's going to feel like she needs to take the most responsibility.

Makarov immediately stopped their self pity party. It wasn't anyone's fault. They had no way of knowing what was going to happen. S-Class Quests had a danger to them that all mages should always consider. One may not come back in one piece… if at all.

Needless to say, tears were shed. Even Laxus got emotional. He may act distant and rude to his guild mates due to his superiority complex, but deep inside he truly cares for them. So hearing about the death of Lisanna made him spazz at his grandfather. He asked why he would allow them to take such a dangerous quest. Mirajane shouldn't have been the only S-Class mage to go. If he or Erza would have gone with them, then none of this would have happened. Even Natsu cane with fatal injuries as he was on the verge of bleeding to death.

Erza came to the master's defense and said that he had complete faith in Mirajane and her team. No one could have foresaw this coming, not even Makarov.

Laxus sucked his teeth and left the guild hall, but not without saying one last thing.

"When Fairy Tail falls apart, and your old ass starts to wonder where everything went wrong… remember this day."

The funeral was massive. It seemed as though the entire town of Magnolia came to pay their respects. It was so depressing that even mentioning her name would bring sorrow.

While the funeral was massive, there was one person missing from it all.

Natsu Dragneel.

When he recovered from his injuries, he didn't said a word to anybody. He just went and locked himself home. He did not visit the guild hall ever since. Happy tried to get him to at least go to the funeral, but Natsu didn't even reply to his blue feline friend. Not a single word was uttered from Natsu's mouth.

After the funeral services were over, Mirajane had an announcement.

"I will never use magic ever again."

The whole guild did a spit take, as they all stared at the She-Devil in disbelief.

"WHAT?!"

Erza walked up to her rival with a scowl on her face, "What is the meaning of this? What do you mean you won't use magic again? You're a mage! Magic is our life!" Erza didn't like to admit but part of the reason that she had grown to be the mage she is today is largely due to her rivalry with Mira. Even though they hate each other's guts, their rivalry pushes the two strongest ladies of Fairy Tail to get even stronger. So naturally, hearing her rival saying she will never use magic ever again would make her feel some type of way.

"It _means exactly_ what it means. I'm giving up on being a mage." Mirajane said with a somber tone. It was a hard decision, but in her mind, she had to do this. The pain of losing her baby sister was just too great. Her using magic again will only ever remind her of powerlessness. If she wasn't a good enough wizard to save her sister, then what's even the point in being a wizard in the first place.

"Are you out of your mind-"

"Erza, enough!"

Makarov shouted as he sat on top of the bar. Erza gripped her fists as her attention was now on the old man, "But Master, she isn't thinking straight! Do you even know what this would mean? She's gonna leave Fairy Tail-"

"I said enough! Mirajane is going through a tough time right now. We all are. She probably needs time to figure things out. She still blames herself for what happened. Whether she only stops being a mage temporarily or forever, that decision is up to _her_. Not us. Do you understand?"

Erza sighed in defeat, "Yes, Master. I understand.'

"Good." The old man then turned his attention towards the She-Devil, "Take all the time you need, my dear. We are still saddened. Take all of the time you need. If you and Elfman wish to leave the guild, we understand-"

"I'm not leaving. We're staying right here. I may not want to continue to be a mage and go on jobs, but my brother still has a passion for magic. We could never leave Fairy Tail. You guys took us in and accepted us when no one else did. This is our home. Our family. And that will never change… ever." Mirajane said as she wiped a few tears.

Makarov smiled, "Understood, my child. And you being part of our family will never change either."

The old guild master then turned his attention towards the flying blue cat, "Happy, how's Natsu doing? He still hasn't come back to the guild hall ever since his injuries were healed by Porlyusica. We haven't heard from it. He didn't even attend the funeral today."

Erza nodded, "Yes, I wonder how he's taking it. Both he and Lisanna were very close. Every time me and Gray try to go to his house in the woods and check up on, he refuses to open the door. Happy, has he been taking care of himself? Resting, eating, sleeping?"

Happy shook his head, "He hasn't eaten in days. Whenever I give him a plate of fish, he just pushes it away. He stays up all night just staring at the wall. He hasn't even said a word to me. Honestly guys…. I think he's punishing himself. He probably blames himself more than anyone. I'm scared."

Erza grit her teeth, "The idiot! Making you worry like that! Making us worry! That's it. I'm going over there and I'm going to demand him to open the door. If he doesn't, I'll knock it down myself! Come on Gray!"

Just when the two were about to leave through the doors, Makraov stopped them with an enlarged hand. "No, Erza and Gray. That is NOT how you help someone who is still grieving."

"But, Master! He's punishing himself for something that he had no control over. If we don't help him now, who knows what else he may do/" Erza tried to argue. Gray nodded as he too was worried for his best friend.

"I understand your worry, and trust me, I feel exactly the same way as you do, but we just can't go busting down his door and expecting him to listen to us!"

"I'll go."

They all turned their heads to Mirajane.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm Lisanna's older sister, and was one of the only people who were there when she died. If he's going to listen to anybody right now, its gotta be me."

"But Mira, you're still grieving-" Era began.

"Then we'll grieve together. Natsu is pretty much family to me and my siblings. I have to go see him. He needs someone to comfort him through these depressing times." Mira said when she cut herrival off. 'I need someone to comfort me too.' She mentally said as she looked down.

"Fine. But don't be violent or overly aggressive." Makarov added.

"Don't worry, I'm not like Red." Mira replied with a small smile. Erza heard the comment but for once she didn't get mad. She smiled as well.

"Let's go Happy. Let's see how Dragon Boy is doing."

"Aye!"

* * *

Natsu looked at the gravestone he just finished making. The name Lisanna Strauss was carved as below it read, "x767-x782" and it read things such as "a great friend, a great sister, and the kindest person ever."

Natsu stood emotionlessly as he looked at his work. He had made the gravestone in the same place where he and Lisanna raised Happy before he hatched. He snuck here at night when happy was asleep, in order to build it without him finding out. As he stared at the gravestone, memories began to flood his head.

And that's when he couldn't take it anymore.

Ever since she died, Natsu had tried to keep his emotions and feelings inside. He thought he didn't have the right to be sad. He just laid there and watched as she got murdered. Unable to do anything. He wasn't able to cry when he saw it all unfold. He just passed out… like a pathetic loser.

"I miss you…"

(**Music: Future Gohan's Death**)

Tears began to spill down as all of the emotions he kept inside were breaking over like a dam.

"No… No.. NO!"

Natsu grabbed his face in frustration, "Lisanna… why did you have to do it? Why did you have to leave me… it's not fair!"

Rain began to pour down as if the heavens themselves cried alongside Natsu.

"What have I been doing all these years? Training?! I'm still the same weak little brat that Igneel abandoned in the wild!" Natsu grit his teeth as he looked at the ground.

"Lisanna… you were my best friend. You were everything to me. Everything! This just isn't fair! I loved you! With all of my heart! I loved you like no other. You made me feel special. Even when everybody laughed at me, you never judged me."

Natsu looked up at the raining skies. The rain mixed with his tears as he yelled, "How am I going to become the strongest mage if I can't even protect my family?! Damn it! Why am I too weak?! Why am I not strong enough? Is this why Igneel left me? Because he knew I wouldn't amount to anything?he must have known that I would forever be a weak little child who can't even protect the love of his life. If I can't protect Lisanna, how the hell am I supposed to protect the rest of my family? How would I become the strongest?! How would I beat Igneel?!"

As the pain and anguish rose in Natsu, so did his rage and sorrow. And as his emotions flared, so did his magic. His magic always responded to his emotions. And right now he was the most emotional he had ever been since his 10th birthday.

"Lisanna… Lisanna… LISANNA!"

As Natsu cried out her name, his flames came to life. But they weren't the same color as his regular orange red flames. This fire was a dark crimson red, and it reeked off demonic energy. As Natsu's emotions rose, so did these flames and his power. But it didn't feel like magic. It felt like some other kind of power.

Natsu yelled to the heavens as his rage and sadness reached their peak.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Natsu's power kept on rising exponentially. His hair grew spikier, his hands turned into claws as his pupils disappeared. He grew large fangs as his muscle mass also expanded him, making him a more imposing figure. Crimson scales could also be seen appearing on his face, arrms, and legs.

Natsu roared as his power grew even higher. It felt as though all of Earthland was shaking. The flames were hotter than the sun itself as it burned all of the rain that was coming down. Natsu's flames had the capacity to burn heaven, and earth, if kept untamed. The flames responded to his rage and anguish as Natsu only had one thing on his mind.

"**Destroy Everything**…."

Natsu's voice had turned deeper and more demonic. With his pupiless eyes, he looked at the surrounding forest and began to shoot demonic crimson flames indiscriminately.

It was at that moment, a certain silver haired woman and blue cat had arrived on the scene.

"Wh-What is this?!" Mira gasped as she saw all of the destruction. Happy was speechless. There was so much destruction that it would make someone sick to their stomach.

Mira and Happy had gone to Natsu's house to check up on him. Mira secretly wanted to see and talk to him. She had not spoken to him since the mission. When he didn't show up for the funeral, she grew worried for the Dragon Slayer. Why would he not come? She decided that she needed to help amend the pain in Natsu's heart, and hers as well.

When they found out that he wasn't there, they began to wonder where he could have gone. It was then when they heard the screaming. Like someone was great in pain. When they went into the direction of the voice, they saw the crimson flames destroying everything around. That's when they got there as fast as they could. They knew only one person who could cause destruction like that with fire.

Now, they saw Natsu's transformation. They almost suffocated due to the immense power and heat it was giving off. Happy asked what was happening to Natsu. Mirajane knew deep inside what exactly was in front of her.

'That feeling I got 5 years ago… when he first joined… I wasn't crazy. He really is a demon! I knew it!'

And Mirajane was right.

E.N.D had returned. The **Devil King**.

The strongest demon in all of existence. The being that was told in legends and myths that could rival even the gods themselves. And part of his power was leaking out and endangering the planet.

"Happy! Go get help! Get Master, Laxus, WHOEVER is available. Natsu is going out of control. We have to stop him or he'll destroy _Everything_ in Magnolia!"

Happy hesitantly nodded, "O-Okay! I'll fly as fast as I can." The blue cat flew away leaving the She-Devil alone with the Devil King.

Mirajane transformed into her Satan Soul, "I know I said I was going to never use my magic again. But… just one more time. I have to. I already lost my sister. If I lose you too.. I don't even want to think about it"

Mira used her wings to fly towards Natsu, but she immediately stopped when she felt the immense heat of Natsu's fire.

"Too hot! I can't get close." Mira then fired a ball of demonic energy at Natsu. However, Natsu's fire burned the ball to dust.

"Nothing I throw at him is gonna work. He's gonna just burn it all! Damn it!"

Natsu continued to spread fire around the forest.

"Natsu... he's human! He should only have the energy and power of a dragon. Why do I feel pure demonic energy coming from him? Don't tell me... did a demon consume his soul? No. I would have noticed it long ago. This is a natural outburst of demon energy... so either he was born a full demon and acted like he was human... or he just didn't know."

Mira attempted to use the demon take over on the Devil King, but when she tried it, she was sent back by a force of demonic pressure that sent her flying down to the ground.

"His power is just... too strong. His flames feel hotter than the sun itself. You're telling me Nastu has been hiding this _much_ power all this time?!"

Mirajane knows she can't win In a fight against the Devil king. So there's one thing left to do. "I have to try what Lisanna did. Try to talk him out of it. It may seem stupid, but when Lisanna tried it, it wasn't Elfman. It was a beast controlling him. I don't sense any external or unnatural spirit in Natsu. This is him. And if this is truly Natsu, then he should recognize me. He places family above all else. This has to work."

She dropped out of her Satan Soul back to her base form. She slowly walked up towards E.N.D. Mira looked at the state he was in. She began to cry at the amount of pain he was in.

"Natsu... please it's me. Mira! I know you're sad because of what happened to Lisanna. And trust me... I know exactly how you feel. I was the leader of that team. And yet I laid there helpless while I watched my little sister get murdered in front of my eyes!"

Mirajane touches Natsu's hands, not caring if she's getting burned "Please, you have to stop. Doing this won't bring her back! We have to be strong... for her. SHE WOULDN'T WANT THIS! SNAP OUT OF IT NATSU! Please, do it for me! I love you! I can't lose you too."

Mirajane's tears rolled from her cheek down to Natsu's hands. The Devil King noticed this and twitched. He brought his hands to his mouth. He licked the tears of his beautiful guildmate.

As soon as he consumed her tears, Natsu's power dropped down dramatically. His hands and teeth returned to normal. The scales on his face, arms, and legs, disappeared. All of the flames were immediately gone as if there were never there to begin with.

Natsu returned to his original state. He collapses into Mira's arms... unconscious.

She smiles as his face is moshed on her enormous breasts.

"I knew it...You're the same Natsu I've always known... Devil King or not."

* * *

The next time Natsu opened his eyes, all he saw was a white ceiling. He slowly sat up to find himself at the Fairy Tail infirmary. This place was no stranger to him, given how reckless he can be, he has found himself many times.

"What happened? Why am I in this place?" Natsu then felt a weight on his lap. There he found Happy, curled into a ball, sleeping peacefully.

"Happy?"

Natsu turned to his left and found a plate of eggs and bacon, along with a cup of orange juice. Besides the plate, there was a note. Natsu picked it up.

It read,

"_For when you wake up. Try to take it easy. _

_With love- Mira"_

"She made breakfast for me?" Natsu took the plate and began to chow down, "It's delicious! I didn't know she could cook so well!'

It wasn't long until Happy started to come to. When he saw his friend was wake, he immediately hugged him, "NATSU! YOU'RE OKAY!"

Natsu pet Happy on his head, "Of course I'm okay, little buddy. Why wouldn't I be?"

Happy began to sniff as fresh tears were produced, "Well, I was scared… You didn't talk to me or the others for days. You wouldn't even eat any fish. And when we and Mira came to check up on you, you were screaming in pain. There was fire everywhere. Mira told me to get help. I brought Master, Erza, and Gray. By the time we came, you were knocked out in Mira's eyes. And that's when we brought you here. You slept the whole night in the infirmary. I didn't want to leave your side so I just slept on top of you… I was really scared."

Natsu's heart broke when he heard his surrogate son's words. He felt guilty for making him and the guild worry like that, "I'm sorry little buddy… it's just that… I'm sad. _Really _sad. Lisanna just meant so much to me. Watching her die like that… without being able to do anything… it broke me. I tried to keep the sadness inside. But when I finished making her gravestone… I just broke. All of the pain I kept inside was released. I just couldn't control myself. I started thinking about how weak and useless I was. I started to see why maybe Igneel left me. He saw what I would become. A dissapointment. How am I supposed to become the best mage in Earthland when I can't even protect the people I love? What even is the point?"

Natsu grit his teeth, "Damn it! I felt so powerless! If only I had been _stronger_! If only I could actually be competent for once! Then Lisanna would still be with us. I guess you could consider my outburst a cry for help. I just want to get more powerful… so that something like that will never happen again! So that I will never ever have to look on helplessly as I watch my family get hurt. I want to become the strongest there ever was… so that I'll be able to protect you guys from anything. That's all I want. Nothing more… nothing less.'

"Natsu…" Happy looked on sympathetically at his surrogate father. Even though no one blamed Natsu for what happened, the Dragon Slayer clearly blamed himself. He took it upon himself the responsibility of protecting his nakama. Fairy Tail was his home… the only people to ever take him in and accept him since Igneel. He didn't want to lose that. If he only had a way to get stronger.

"**I believe I may be able to provide some assistance.**"

Natsu and Happy shot their heads up. The voice sounded feminine, and unfamiliar. Natsu tried sniffing for a scent, but he couldn't pick up anything.

"Who's there?' Natsu asked as he held Happy protectively.

"**Never fret, for am I not your enemy.**'

Then, the whole word seemed to begin warping. The infirmary changed to a pure black background. Natsu and Happy began to float as a vortex appeared in front of them.

"What the- what's going on? Why are we floating?" Natsu and Happy looked at the vortex and saw a figure coming out of it.

"**Relax, Son of Igneel. I already told you that I am not your enemy. I simply want to make you a proposition.**'

Out of the vortex, came out the most beautiful woman that Natsu had ever laid eyes upon. She had raven black hair, but her eyes seemed to have mini swirling galaxies in them. She looked like she is in her mid twenties, with a plump rear and unbelievable proportions. Her chest was unrealistically huge and yet for some reason, her back wasn't breaking. Now, there were well endowed female's in Natsu's guild. Erza, Mirajane, Cana, Laki, just to name a few. But even with how gorgeous they were, none of them could compare to the woman standing in front of him. Her skin was pale and didn't show a hint of imperfection. A perfect hourglass figure was what she was rocking and it helped enhance all of her crazy measurements and proportions.

Now, Natsu wasn't as dense as many people may perceive him as. He knows a hottie when he sees one. His guild was full of them. It's that nobody ever taught him about women. He had only ever focused on training and getting stronger. Even when Gildarts and Makarov told him about the birds and bees, he just shrugged it off. He didn't want any distractions. Besides, he didn't want to be seen as a pervert like those two. That is the mentality that he has accepted until this day.

Natsu stared at the woman for a couple moments. It's like seeing a woman this perfect had awakened an inner want and desire for women within him.

"**If you keep on checking me out like that, I'm going to blush**."

Natsu immediately snapped out of it as he began to blush, "Sorry."

"You like her~" Happy began to tease.

"SHUT UP!'

The woman laughed, "**No need to apologize. No man who has ever beared witness to me hasn't had at least some sort of reaction. That just proves you have red blood in your veins**. **I'm impressed though. Usually men explode with lust and desire when they see this form. But you kept a cool head. I could barely sense any lust or impure thoughts from within you. And I intentionally made this form irresistible. You may just be the one after all**."

Natsu raised his eyebrows curious, "The one?"

She nodded,"**Yes. But first let me introduce myself. I am Chaos: The Goddess of all Creation.**"

"..."

"EHHH!" Both Natsu and Happy yelled in shock at what they just heard.

"You're a Goddess? N-No way. I don't believe it!' Natsu exclaimed. Why would a Goddess just appear in front of him and Happy just like that.

Chaos frowned and put a hand on her hip, "**Is it really that hard to believe? Huh, Natsu Dragneel? You live in a world where Dragons, Demons, beasts, monsters, and magic exist. And all of those things I just mentioned can perform extraordinary feats. You were literally raised by the Fire Dragon King, Igneel. So is me being a Goddess really that hard to believe? Your best friend is a flying blue talking cat for crying out loud!**"

"Aye! She's got a point there Natsu!" Happy said.

Natsu grumbled, "I guess.. But the Goddess of ALL Creation?"

Chaos nodded, "**Yes. The Heavens, Earth, Hell, the stars, and the galaxies. I created them all. The universe and everything in it was all born from me. I then created the Primordial Gods, such as, Earth the Sky, Night, Day, and so on.**"

"So you can create anything, right?" Natsu asked with a frown.

"**Yes.**"

"Then make a flaming steak right now!"

Chaos snapped her fingers. Just like how Natsu asked, it was a piece of steak with fire coming off it. Natsu jumped and caught it with his mouth.

"Okay, yeah, she's legit.'

"It really doesn't take much to persuade you, huh?" Happy said with a sweatdrop. His friend can be a real doofus sometimes.

"**Well Happy, if that isn't enough to convince you, then I can create a sun right here in front of you.**" Chaos said with a smirk as from her palm came mini bright yellow sun that was slowly growing in size.

"No No No! That's fine! I believe you! Just please don't burn us to death!"

"But I always wanted to know what the sun tastes like…"

"YOU'RE STILL ON THAT?!" Happy yelled in shock. Natsu had an obsession with trying to eat the sun. He always wondered how much stronger he would get if he ate it.

Chaos chuckled at their shenanigans. She then adopted a serious expression, "**Anyways, I didn't come here to just to tell you about my powers. Like I said I have a proposition for you Natsu Dragneel. Something that I believe will be of your best interest.**"

Natsu got serious as well, "Alright then. What is it?"

"**I sensed your little outburst from the previous day. You let out a lot of energy and power. The whole world was in immediate danger. If you didn't stop when you did, you could have burned everything with your fire. Even Heaven wasn't safe. Of course, that got my attention since I hadn't felt a pressure like that in centuries. I was afraid I was going to have to step in, but thankfully you stopped in time. And then it got me thinking… if you were to lose control like that again… we might not get so lucky. You possess an incredible latent power. But if left unchecked, it could mean the destruction of the world.**"

Natsu gasped, "So.. so you're saying-"

"**Yes… you are currently Earthland's greatest danger. You're only 15 right now. Who knows how much destruction you could cause if you lose control at an older age. I wouldn't be surprised if you burned an entire galaxy away. That's how much potential you possess. **"

Natsu grit his teeth in frustration, "If I'm really that strong, then how come I can't access it whenever I want to?!"

"**Because you lack training and mental fortitude. Your powers are directly connected to the state of your emotions. Not knowing how to control your emotions will then lead to you not knowing how to control your power. Which is your problem. Igneel focused on the physical aspects of your training, but he rarely touched upon your mental strength which is just as, if not more, important than physical. There's also the fact that he just taught you spells, but never really explained magic control and how to make the most of your spells.**"

Natsu sighed, "That makes sense. I never really paid attention whenever Dad gave me books to study about magic. I just wanted to learn the strongest spells…"

"Is that why you're so dumb?" Happy asked as he snorted.

"SHUT IT!"

Natsu turned his attention back to the Goddess, "Why are you telling me all this? What is your proposition?"

Chaos crossed her arms, "**Oh, you haven't figured it out yet?**"

"Uhhh… was I supposed to?"

Chaos grinned, "**Do you think Dragons are the only beings that teach their magic to humans**?"

Natsu's eyes widened, "You're not saying-"

"**It is exactly what I'm saying. The Gods had been bestowing their powers onto mortals and blessing them since the beginning. We can take mortals under us and make them our Champions. They then gain the power to slay Gods. Just like Dragon Slayers with Dragons. My proposition is to offer you to teach you God Slaying Magic and make you my first ever Champion.**'

Natsu thought he was dreaming. He had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't. The Goddess of all Creation was just offering to teach him God Slaying Magic. At first he wasn't so sure. Isn't weird to suddenly just show up and ask someone to be your Champion?

"Uh, that's nice and all.. But why me? There are a bunch of Wizards who are better than me. So what makes me so special? I couldn't even save Lisanna, so what makes me worthy of being the Champion of the Goddess of all Creation"

Chaos smiled at the boy, "**You really do have a Pure Soul. While yes, there are other Mages who are currently at a higher level than you, your drive is just what pulled me. You don't want power for any selfish or greedy reason. You just want to protect the people you care about and not let innocents get bullied. If you ask me, I think that's the purest reason that anyone could have. And even besides that, your potential is amazing. I sense a hidden latent power within you. You just need to learn how to use it correctly. And I think I can help.**" Chaos wasn't telling him the whole truth. She knew his true identity. E.N.D. She thought this was a perfect opportunity to make sure the Devil King doesn't go loose again. The world and universe was also dependent on how strong Natsu becomes. So why not train under a Goddess?

Natsu gripped his fists tightly, "I don't know… I've been doing a lot of training these past couple of years, but that hasn't helped at all. I got totally crushed on that S-Class Quest. So what good will your training do?"

The beautiful Goddess raised two of her fingers at Natsu.

"**Two years. 24 months. Just give me two years, and that's all of the time I'll need to make you the strongest man on the planet.**"

"WHAT?! YOU'RE SERIOUS?!"

"**Of course I am. The reason that your training hasn't been effective is because you need a good teacher. And I think I'm the girl for the job. You see, this is a test for myself as well. I have never taken a pupil and taught them my magic. Usually, my power would just be too strong for a mortal to handle or control, and they would die to the backlash. But I think, no I **_**know**_ **you can do it. If you can't then no one can.**"

Natsu was still having doubts, "Really? But… what if I'm not good enough-'

"**If there's one thing that I've learned over the eons I have existed, it's this: People are stronger than they think they are. They just have the time and put in the effort to find that power within them. Natsu… I know these may not be the happiest times right now, but you can't let this experience destroy you. Have it make you even stronger! Get as strong as you can so that your family will ever have to get hurt like this ever again!**"

Natsu widened his eyes at what Chaos said. She was right. He can't just let the depression get to him. Lisanna wouldn't want that. She would want him to continue training and get even stronger, so that what happened to her doesn't ever happen to anybody else.

Natsu nodded, "Alright, I accept. I'll become your God Slayer."

Chaos emitted a bright smile of joy, "**YES! Wonderful! Oh this is going to be so much fun! My own Champion! I can't wait to teach you all of my cool spells-**"

"But, if I do.. Am I going to have to be away from the Guild for those 2 years?"

Chaos sighed, "**Yes, naturally. God Slaying magic is an art very difficult to master. And it will be a tough and strict regime. Gods usually take much more time to teach their champions, but we only have 2 years. Also we have to train hidden away from civilization, since I much prefer people not spying on us.**"

"Alright, fair enough. But is it okay if I take Happy with me? He's my best buddy and I don't want to leave him alone, especially with him still grieving and all. I promise he won't be a distraction to our training!'

"Natsu.." Happy hugged his surrogate father as he pet his head.

"**Of course you can bring him with you. But on one condition, he's going to have to train too. I can't just have him sitting around, eating fish for two years. He's going to have to get strong too. The training won't be easy by the way. So think about it**.'

Natsu looked at his friend, "What do you say, buddy? Wanna become God Salyers together?"

Happy nodded, "Yeah! I don't care! As long as I'm with you, I'll be able to handle anything."

Natsu smiled, "That's my cat."

Chaos clapped her hands, "**Then, it's settled! I'll give you two until midnight to get ready. That should give you enough time to pack anything you will need for the trip. Once you're ready, just say 'Chaos, we're ready to go!' and I'll immediately appear.**"

Both nodded, "Right!'

"**I'll see you two later then. Take care.**'

She snapped her finger and the infirmary was back to normal. She was gone and it was as if she was never there in the first place. Natsu looked at the clock. It read the same exact time as before she appeared.

'So time was stopped? Damn, so that's the kind of power she has…'

Natsu got up from the bed, '"Let's go home and start packing our stuff. I wanna make sure we're ready for what's to come."

"Are we going to let the guild know?"

Natsu shook his head, "I'll leave a note on the bar after dark when everyone is asleep. But if they find out what we plan to do before that…. There's a good chance they won't let us go. I can't miss this opportunity. I have to get stronger… to protect them.

Natsu and Happy went back to their house and started packing. They didn't show up at the guild at all during the day. Their guild mates started to worry again, but Makarov told them to let them rest. So nobody went to check up on them.

Once it got late and no one was at the guild, Natsu snuck inside. He was about to leave the note on the bar, before he heard a voice that he probably should have expected.

"You were just going to leave a note? Not so much as tell us to our faces?"

Natsu turned to see Makarov, staring at him like a hawk.

"I probably should have expected this. But how did you know?"

Makarov sighed, "I had a feeling...with the way you've been acting lately, that you were going to do something like this. It was only a matter of time, really."

''I'm sorry Gramps… I don't want to leave, but I have to. I need to get stronger. I can't remain as weak as this and expect to be able to protect my family-"

The master raised a hand, "Stop right there. No need to waste your breath. I already understand your intentions and reasoning behind this. It's okay. It is your decision and I can't force you to stay. But just remember.. This is your home and will always be your home. And we will be waiting patiently for the day you return. You are family… so you better train your ass off, brat, and when you come back, you better be so strong that you can even beat this old man!"

Makarov had tears streaming down his face. He held up his index finger, which was Fairy Tail's way of salute. Natsu got the message and held his finger up too.

"You got it Gramps! I won't let you down!"

Natsu walked through the doors, the last time he'll walk through them for a while, "See ya, Gramps. Give everyone my regards." He then closed the doors behind him, and that was the last time Makarov saw him for the next 2 years.

'"It sure will get quiet around here without you… Train hard, son. And come back soon."

* * *

(**Music: Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot OST - In the Hall of the Gods**)

When Natsu and Happy called Chaos, she warped them to her planet which was across the universe. The grass was a luscious green, and the skies and rivers, and oceans were purple in color. There were multiple moons that were visible in the sky. Chaos had told them that her planet was 100 times the size of Earthland and that it was 100 times as durable as well. No humans, Gods, or animals were present. They had the planet all to themselves. (**A/N: Just imagine the Supreme Kai's planet from DBZ, but a lot bigger.**)

"Woah… look at all of those moons! And the sky is purple. This place looks and smells amazing! The air isn't polluted at all. And I feel so relaxed… I can get used to this." Natsu said as he gave off his first impressions of Chaos' planet.

Happy flew over to the purple rivers, "FISH! LOTS AND LOTS OF FISH! This is my paradise."

"**My planet exists in a separate realm from the living universe. Even though my planet is large, it is only a small part of that realm. Space in my realm is about as big as 1/5th of the universe.**" Chaos said as she smiled at the reactions of her two new students.

"No way! So are we going to be using all of that space?!" Natsu asked curiously.

Chaos nodded, "**Eventually, once we get to the latter half of your training. The regime is going to get more intense that we're going to need all of that space**\- **DON'T EAT THAT FISH!**"

Happy jumped in shock as Chaos appeared in front of him and snached away the fish.

"**This is a **_**Godly Fish**_**. Food meant for Gods and Demigods. If you eat it without any Divine Magic within you, you will explode due to the pressure.**'

Happy shook as he imagined himself blowing up to pieces.

"**Once you have learned Divine Magic, then you will be able to eat the food and drink the water from this planet.**"

"Divine Magic? What's that?" Natsu asked as he raised an eyebrow."

"**Ah yes, I still need to explain the fundamentals. Are you all ready to begin the training?**"

"YES! I want to learn Divine Magic, so I can eat the Godly Fish!"

"Yeah, let's get started then! It's what we came here for!"

Chaos nodded, "**Alright then. Have a seat. We have a lot to go over.**"

Ocne Natsu and Happy sat down on the grass, Chaos began her lesson.

"**I'm pretty sure you two already have a pretty basic understanding on how magic works so I won't go too deep into that. What will explain however, is what Divine Magic is. Divine Magic is the power source that us Gods use. It is very different from the regular magic that you mortals are used to. The magic that you are used to comes from the surrounding ethernano in the air. Mages absorb it and refill their magical container. However, for Divine Magic, we use the energy from **_**within**_**. We use our inner magic and control it perfectly. We don't rely on ethernano like you guys do.**"

"So, what you're saying is, all we have to do is keep our magic inside and that's how we use Divine Magic?" Natsu asked.

"**Although it is simple, it's not as easy as you think. Mages from your planet are so used to just relying on the surrounding ethernano that you barely utilize the magical energy from deep inside. So it will be harder for you two to get the hang of it. It shouldn't take you too long though.**'

"Well, that sounds really easy if you ask me," Natsu said as he scratched his head. Just use the magic from inside? Piece of cake!

Chaos smirked, "**Oh really? Well how about you guys try using your regular magic. Natsu, light a flame. Happy, summon your wings.**"

Natsu and Happy looked at each other before shrugging. They activated their respective elements, only to feel a dramatic change.

"What the- Why is it so hard to just light a flame with my hand?!'

"AYE! I can barely summon my wings. It takes a lot more effort than it should!"

Natsu then noticed something strange, "Wait a minute… I barely sense any ethernano!"

"You're right! My magic is building up so slowly!"

Chaos snapped her fingers, "**And there you go. You see, my planet has very scarce amounts of etherion. You guys are lucky you can even use that much magic. Earthland is a planet with one of the greatest amounts of ethernano in the known universe. It's as abundant as air over there. As a result, you mages are constantly letting your magic energy leak out of your bodies. This largely due to lack of control and the fact that you don't have to worry about using up all of your magic reserves since the ethernano in the air will just let refill your container back up again."**

"So, in order for us to use any magic at all, we're going to have to learn Divine Ki?" Natsu asked. He never really gave it much thought but everything Chaos was saying was true. He didn't really focus on controlling his magic or keeping it inside.

"**Exactly. That will be the beginning of your training. Learning the ability to control keep your magic inside your body perfectly. Once we have done that. We will move on to the next stage. Now, get into the lotus position, and begin to meditate.**"

The two Fairy Tail mages did just that as they took a deep breath.

"**Close your eyes and focus. Look for your magical container and try to keep it from leaking it any of your magic**."

The two closed their eyes and focused as hard as they could. A couple of minutes passed by and they were still struggling to look for their magical container and keep magic from leaking out of their bodies.

"**If you're having trouble finding your container, think of something that gives you strength. What do you think about when you want to get motivated? What pushes you to the extra mile?**"

"Fish…" Happy whispered as he began to think all of the delicious Godly Fish he's going to be able to eat once he learns how to use Divine Magic.

"Igneel…" Natsu lowly said the name of his adoptive father as he began to think about how his journey started. The whole reason why he decided he wanted to become the strongest mage was because of Igneel. Igneel was the figure that loomed over Natsu. Whenever he would go to sleep at night, he would think about the Fire Dragon King. It simply motivated him to want to beat him even more and take the title of Fire Dragon King for himself.

After 30 minutes of soul searching, Happy shouted, "I think I found it!" Deep within himself, Happy found a blue container with the symbol of wings on it. He saw that some magic was leaking out due to some holes in the container. Happy forcibly closed the holes and stopped the energy from leaking.

Chaos noticed this as she smiled, "**Excellent, Happy! Now that you've stopped your magic from leaking outside of your body, all you have to do is have perfect control over so that your container doesn't explode. Once you have done that, you will complete the first step of your training!**"

"Aye!" The Blue cat focused hard, 'Come on Happy, you can do it! Think of all of the Godly Fish you will be able to eat once you're able to do this!'

Two minutes passed, and Happy began to glow a light purple. Suddenly, tattoo markings began to spread over the right side of his chest. They looked like tribal patterns. They then formed the symbol for Happy's wings.

Chaos clapped, "**Congratulations Happy! You have learned Divine Magic. You are now officially a Chaos God Slayer. That Tattoo is proof of that. Oh it seems as though you have the affinity for Creation**"

"Yahoo! I am a God Slayer!"

Natsu gasped, 'That… That's Happy? His magic is HUGE! I think he might be as strong as Erza or Mira now. Maybe even stronger! That's insane! Is that the power of Divine Magic?'

"Can I go eat the fishies now?!"

"**Yes, you may. But be careful, you just learned how to utilize Divine Magic. Your body is currently learning from the experience and adapting itself to the power. Eat too much of the Godly Fish and you might explode!**"

"AYE! I'll just eat a few!" Happy said as he flew over to the purple rivers.

Chaos turned her attention towards Natsu, '**He's having trouble. I wonder what it could be…**"

A whole hour passes by and Chaos and Happy are still observing Natsu as he tries to activate his Divine Magic. After a few more minutes of trying, he stands up and yells in frustration.

"DAMN IT! I can't stop the magic from leaking! It's like something is blocking me from being able to do it!"

Chaos narrowed her eyes, "**Could it be….**"

"**Natsu, sit back down and start meditating again.**"

"Huh? But I just-"

"**Just do it.**"

"Fine.' Natsu got into the lotus sitting position and proceeded to close his eyes and concentrate again.

Chaos walked up to him and sat in front of Natsu. She too closed her eyes as she put her hand on Natsu's chest.

'**Let's what's going on in there…**'

Chaos transported herself inside of Natus. She found herself near an erupting volcano as the heat was enough to make metal burn. Chaos kept on walking until she found the one who she was looking for.

"**I knew it. Long time no see, Igneel!**"

The Fire Dragon King narrowed his eyes at the Goddess of all Creation, "**What do you think you're doing to my **_**son**_**, Lady Chaos? Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?!**"

"**Oh and whatever do you mean, King of the Fire Dragons?**"

Igneel huffed, "**Did you already forget why I sealed myself inside of Natsu? I have to make antibodies so that he doesn't become another Acnologia! And I also have to take care of the Demon Seed from growing too out of control! And now you want to implant a **_**Divine Seed**_ **within the boy now? You're trying to kill him aren't you?**"

Chaos's eyes widened in realization, "**Oooh, so that's what's holding him back. You put a seal on his Devil powers didn't you?"**

"**Of course I did. What, you want an out of control E.N.D running wild?**" Igneel asked sarcastically.

"**No, that wouldn't be a good thing for anybody. But you locked the seal so tight that Natsu can barely even control his power. The boy can't even summon enough power to beat a half demon!**"

"**Listen, I can only make antibodies for the Dragon Seed. If you teach him God Slaying Magic, then I won't have any control of the Divine Seed. If you add that along with the Demon Seed, he will have three contrasting powers within him. It could end up killing him from the inside! And if that happens, what happens to the Universe?!**"

Chaos sighed, "**Listen, leave the Divine Seed to me. It won't hurt him, I promise. You keep the Dragon Seed under control. As for the Demon Seed…**"

Chaos went towards the power source, and smiled mischievously, "**I'm going to loosen the seal just a tiny bit. Nothing compared to his power, but just enough to help him with his training and magic control.**"

Ignee; squinted his eyes, "**What are you playing at?**"

"**Nothing.. I actually want him to get stronger. The universe is going to need him to get as strong as possible for the upcoming threats.**"

Igneel gasped, "**You don't mean-**"

"**Yes. I believe **_**they**_ **have already begun to make their move. Natsu here may be our only hope to stop them.**'

Igneel sighed, "**Fine. Do what you need. But if my son gets hurt because of this…**"

"**No need to worry! He's my pupil too now! By the time I'm done with him, he's going to be the strongest Slayer there ever was!**"

Chaos finished her conversation with Igneel and then exited out of Natsu.

"**Okay, Natsu. Try again. And focus hard.**"

"Alright… I'll give it one more try."

Natsu found his magical container. It was crimson with the symbol of a Dragon. Flames surrounded the container as magic kept on pouring out.

'Alright, let's close all of it!'

Natsu was able to stop the flames from leaking out of the container.

'It's working! Come on! I can do this!'

The Dragon Slayer was able to close up all of the holes and stop his magic from leaking out of his body. 'Okay.. I just need to control it now and make sure it doesn't pop!'

Just like Happy, a purple glow began to surround Natsu, however it was much darker and denser than Happy's. Similar tattoos began to appear on the left side of Natsu's chest. A Dragon's head was formed on his chest as out of its mouth illustrated flames.

Natsu's muscles bulged as his frame grew a little bigger. His baby fat all vanished as they were replaced with hard muscles. He got a little more ab definition as well. The dark purple aura enveloped as he looked at himself in shock.

"**Congratulations, Natsu Dragneel. You have learned Divine Magic. And you are now an official Chaos God Slayer. Your markings reveal that you have the affinity for Destruction… fitting. That seems more of your style anyway.b'**

Natsu looked on in disbelief, "This is me? I'm so much stronger now! It feels like I can barely keep my power under control. This is unbelievable! I feel like I can beat Erza, Laxus, and Gildarts all at once! This is amazing!'

Chaos laughed at Natsu's naivete, "**Really? Oh Natsu, by the time we're done with your training, those three won't even be a challenge for you. You should be aiming for higher!**"

"Right…." Natsu nervously said as he was still frightened by how much power he had.

"You go, Natsu! We're now God Slayers!" Happy exclaimed as he munched on a fish.

"**Now that you two have completed the first step, let's get started! Oh and before I forget..**" Chaos snapped her fingers, and a symbol appeared on the front and back of Natsu and Happy's clothes. It was the kanji for Chaos.

"**That's better… now time to make men out of you!**"

* * *

_**6 Months Later… 25% into Natsu and Happy's training…**_

Natsu got more proficient with his Chaos Destruction God Slaying Magic. Although it has only been 6 months, the amount of progress he made was astounding. Chaos had never seen a Mage as talented as Natsu in her immortal life. He had gotten more far with his magic than some mages have in their entire lives.

'**He really is a prodigy. Even with the more complicated spells, he got them down without too much trouble. It's so fun teaching!' **Chaos thought as she watched Natsu practicing his punches and kicks. During the 6 months, he had also picked up on some martial arts. He needed to have some sort of alternative if magic wasn't cutting it.

Ever since Chaos loosened the seal on the Demon Seed, Natsu's power has flourished. He has always had the capacity to become a much greater mage than whathewas before Chaos began to train him and Happy. But the lock on his seal was what kept him back. It made his magic almost impossible to control. Also, the mental block played a big part too. Natsu learned how to better control his emotions and keep them under check. In order to achieve this, Chaos had Natsu meditate every single day and practice keeping his magic inside of him.

Chaos also gave Natsu some books about magic to study. At first, he didn't like the idea, but Chaos reassured him that it won't be as bad as when Erza taught him. So he hit the books and his overall intelligence and wisdom grew. Now, he actually thought before he took action. Books were also pretty fun if you really got into them. Now he understood why Levy liked them so much.

"**Natsu, come down here! I need to tell you something!**"

Natsu stopped what he was doing and proceeded to head where his teacher was at.

"Where's Happy?" Natsu thought out loud. He hadn't seen his feline friend in a while.

"**I sent him all the way across the planet with the task of creating an entire city from scratch, complete with water and electric systems. It shouldn't take him that long.**"

Natsu laughed, "I much rather destroy a city than make one. But he's been training hard for these past 6 months. He's a strong cat. He can handle it."

It was at that moment that he realized just what exactly what his master was wearing. She had on a skimpy two piece black bikini. She had on sunglasses since it was summer time currently on the planet. She had her long silk black hair done in a ponytail with an insane amount of cleavage being on display. Her ass was just as good.

Natsu blushed furiously as he did his best to not think about anything naughty, 'Why-Why is she wearing that? I thought the Goddess of all Creation was supposed to be more professional than that!'

Just like it was previously established, Natsu isn't dense. But ever since he unlocked Divine Magic with his E.N.D seal being a little loosened, he started to have a much more attraction to the opposite sex. It was hard not to. His teacher is a freaking Goddess for goodness sake. There were times when he started to see her as more than a teacher. But he kept himself under control and did his best to focus on training. But he was a red blooded male. Of course, he's going to think of a woman as beautiful as Chaos that way.

Chaos noticed the look Natsu was giving her. She internally smirked, '**I see that the Almighty Devil King is having trouble resisting my charms. Let's fix that.**' Chaos knew what would happen when she loosened the seal of E.N.D. Not only would it help with Natsu's training, but it would also increase his inner lust and desire for women. Centuries ago, when the Devil King was in the prime of his reign, he would lust after countless gorgeous women. And they would all go join him in his bed and fill the room with noises of pure pleasure. Although Natsu wasn't exactly in his prime yet, she could still sense the lust deep within. Controlling it was proving a little hard for the Slayer.

"**Natsu, is everything alright? You look a little red.**"

Natsu stuttered out, "M-M-Master, why are you w-w-wearing that?'

Chaos flaunted her sexy body, "**Oh, you like what you see? It was a little hot today so I thought I would rock the bikini for a change. What? Is there a problem?**'

Natsu flared his arms around, "NO NO NO! NO problem! Just wondering! That's all!"

Chaos slowly took off her sunglasses to reveal her galaxy colored eyes. She licked her lips as she moved closer to Natsu, "**You know Natsu… Happy is all the way across the planet. Which means it's just me and you. I saw you staring at my breasts. You can touch them, you know.I really don't mind~**'

Now, Natsu's face resembled Erza's hair. Steam puffed out of his ear as he was just about to faint.

Chaos began to laugh hysterically, "**I'm just messing with you Natsu… Or am I?**"

Natsu fell to the floor as blood trickled down his nose.

"**You're so easy to tease~**"

Natsu recovered from that episode, "Okay, anyways… Why did you call me over here.'

Chaos then got serious, "**Say Natsu, have you tried practicing with your Dragon Slaying magic?**"

"Well, no , not really. You told us that there is barely any ethernano on this planet. So I never really found a reason to use it. I've just been focused on my God Slaying magic."

Chaos nodded, "**Fair enough. Try using one of your strongest fire spells.**"

Natsu shrugged. "Whatever you say."

Natsu got into position. He drew a deep breath. His belly expanded as he yelled out,

"**Roar of the Fire Dragon!**"

Orange red flames blew Natsu's mouth, but something unexpected happened. Instead of just burning some grass, the roar was actually able to travel over 200 miles across from where Natsu originally shot it. It left a path of nothing but destruction in its wake. It burned and charred all of the grass, trees, mountains, and anything that got in its way. The heat was enough to even make Chaos sweat a little.

Once the spell finished, Natsu looked like he had seen a ghost.

"What was that…"

"**Just as I suspected. Thanks to your training with Divine Magic, your body adapted overall made it even stronger than before. Your magical container grew so much that it broke through its limits and now all of your regular Fire Dragon Slaying Spells are just as strong as your Chaos God Slaying spells!**'

"That's… That's amazing! Wait a minute.. If that's the case… let me try something."

Natsu summoned his Fire on his right hand and then his dark Purple Chaos magic on his left. Natsu powered up and yelled.

"Dragon and Divine Magic, come together to become one!"

Natsu put both of his hands together and the two energies beegan to merge. The power was rising exponentially, as Natsu couldn't believe what was happening right in front of him.

Once the process finished, what was left was a dark purple flame that had both the powers of Dragon Slaying and God Slaying Magic.

'**He really is a genius… I chose the right man to be my Champion!b'**

Natsu smirked at his handy work, "So what do I call this flame… I know!"

Natsu roared as he fired flame at a nearby mountain.

"**Chaotic Flame Dragon God Slaying Magic**!"

* * *

_**6 more months later.. 50% into Natsu and Happy's Training…**_

_**x783**_

"Huh?! You're sending me back to Earthland? But I thought we had a whole other year left!"

"**You have completed the first half of your training. I am allowing you to rest up before we start the second half. Go test your new abilities. Take a breather. Relax. Just don't get yourself into trouble.**" Chaos explained as she ate some cupcakes.

"I don't want to waste time, relaxing! I want to continue my training!" Natsu exclaimed. He felt like he was making excellent progress, but now his teacher was sending him on vacation?!

"**You're going to **_**need**_ **to relax. This second half of your training is going to be far more difficult than the first. It will break you. You have been constantly training for over a year now. Your body needs time to rest. Overworking your body is going to have the opposite effect of what we want!**"

Natsu grumbled, "Fine, but what about Happy?"

"**He still needs to finish creating that continent I assigned to him. So he'll be staying here.**"

"Fine, I'll go!" Natsu picked up his travel bag. "How long is my _vacation_?"

"**I'll send you a telepathic message. Now have fun!**"

She pointed at Natsu and sent him back to his home planet.. Unaware of what certain people awaited him there.

* * *

**A/N: Links:**

**Discord: Delete the dashes h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-d-i-s-c-o-r-d-.-g-g-/-E-y-e-p-a-V-F**

**h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-p-a-t-r-e-o-n-.-c-o-m-/-J-e-f-f-M-e-n-1-0-3**

**h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-t-w-i-t-t-e-r-.-c-o-m-/-J-e-f-f-M-e-n-1-0-3**

**h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-p-a-y-p-a-l-.-m-e-/-Je-ff-M-e-n-1-0-3-?-l-o-c-a-l-e-.-x-=-e-n-_-U-S**

**Wattpad: JeffMen103**

**Ao3: JeffMen103**

**Make sure to review, follow/favorite if you liked what you read. **

**I wrote this with the Coronavirus… no I'm not kidding I actually got it lol**

**We're still not at the start of canon yet. There are still some things that I want Natsu to do before we get to that point. I was going to originally end this chapter with Nastu, Lucy, and Happy escaping from Hargeon, but I looked at the word count and the chapter would have been way too long.**

**Also this is gonna be pretty AU, as yes, I will still be following canon, but there are many things that I'm going to implement that contrast heavily with what Mashima put out.**

**REVIEW! JOIN THE DISCORD! **

**And most importantly…**

**Have a good night everybody!**


End file.
